Lost and Found
by hide-N-seeker
Summary: A slash story with Harry and our favorite slytherins...could develope into anything at this point. And after battle fic.


**(grins) Haven't got a clue what this was supposed to be…to be truthful, I don't even remember writing it. But it was in my handwriting on bright magenta post-it-notes, so…maybe sharing it with everyone will remind me! Though it is not likely.**

**Hide-n-seeker**

**No title**

"**What use is it!" Draco hissed in disgust and threw his wand down in the mud.**

"**We'll find him, son," Lucius Malfoy soothed his distraught heir.**

"**He's simply much to stubborn to die," Severus Snape agreed. "Keep looking. He could not have gone far."**

**Draco searched as far as he could in the dim light, wishing his wand was working…that anyone's wand was working. Than a simple point-me spell would have Harry recovering in the infirmary long ago. Instead, what ever Harry had done to finally destroy Voldemort had turned these blood soaked hills into a magic free zone. Even magical torches blew out a few steps into the battle zone.**

**Draco shivered and noticed that the warming charm on his boots had faded into nothing some time ago. He kicked several bodies over, most already stiffened, and was glad to see that none of them were the savior they were searching for.**

"**Over here!" a familiar voice yelled from two hill tops over.**

"**Did you find him?"**

"**Is he okay!"**

"**Not him," the voice shouted back. "Found his wand!" There was a long pause before the voice continued. "And, I _think_ this might have been Voldemort…maybe."**

**Draco exchanged a look with his father and godfather before running all out for where Charlie Weasley was standing.**

"**Great Merlin!" Remus choked and covered his sensitive nose with the sleeve of his coat. The Dark Lord, or what was left of him, was strewn in several pieces and partially melted, as if he had been made of wax. The stench of burned flesh and terror still steeped in the cold air. And there, tucked under what might have been an arm, was Harry's wand. Only it had not survived the battle in any better shape than Voldemort had.**

**Snape forced himself to bend down and pick up two of the largest pieces left of the holly and phoenix feather and pocketed them. "He has to be near," he pointed out. "Keep looking."**

**Nearly half an hour later, Remus Lupin gave a hoarse shout that called them all running again. At his feet lay the un-naturally still form of the Wizarding World's savior.**

**Draco skidded into his fathers back and dropped to his knees, for once not caring about his appearance. "Harry? Harry!" Draco called and tentatively rolled the unresponsive figure onto his back. Harry, while nowhere near as bad off as his nemesis, was injured badly enough that his rescuers could see the damage even in the dark. Two of the younger Aurors had to turn away, retching in distress.**

" '**Co?" The bloodless lips moved even though the boy's eyes did not open.**

"**Yes! Yes," Draco encouraged the small figure. "I'm here. I told you I would come when you needed me."**

"…**done?" Harry whispered.**

"**Yes. It's done, Harry. He's dead. He's finally dead. You can live free now," he told him.**

**A weak chuckle sent a bubble of blood across those pale lips. "Live?" Harry repeated. "For what? S'done. I'm done."**

"**Don't say that!" Draco hissed at the broken boy beside him. "don't you EVER say that!"**

"**S'true. Don' need me now…" Harry sighed, another smile turning up the corners of his lips.**

"**Five thousand points from Gryffindor for making stupid assumptions!" Snape advanced until he was kneeling next to his Godson. "Of course you are still needed."**

**Harry didn't answer. In fact, he had quite breathing all together.**

"**SHIT!" Snape snarled out and gathered the skinny body into his arms before taking off at a run for the borders of the battle zone where his magic would work again and he could portkey straight to the infirmary.**

**Wellllll….wish I knew what this was part of. (scratches head) Later!**

**Hide-n-seeker**


End file.
